


A Charged Exchange (Art)

by ekingston



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/pseuds/ekingston
Summary: Fan art.Kara runs her hand across Lena’s ass again, and Lena squeezes her arm, a gasp only barely bit back.“Is this for me?” Kara purrs.— from Mrs. & Mrs. Danvers, by hrwinter
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	A Charged Exchange (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrwinter/gifts).



> I drew something silly for hrwinter for the last exchange and was rewarded with [a brilliant supercorp adaptation of Mr. & Mrs. Smith”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181917/chapters/52956655) (seriously do yourself a favor and go read it) and I couldn’t _not_ make art for it, and then another chapter happened, and now it’s turned into a whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my art on [tumblr](http://ekingstonart.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop by!


End file.
